Sandy Olsson
Sandra Dee '"'Sandy" Olsson (born 1941) is one of the main characters in Grease. Sandy and her family moved to America from Australia, after summer vacation. She and Michael Carrington (from Grease 2) are cousins. She is also the girlfriend to Danny Zuko. She didn't become a member of the Pink Ladies, because Rizzo, the leader, thought she was "too pure to be pink", although at the end of the movie she is accepted as female greaser. Sandy is portrayed by Olivia Newton-John in the 1978 film, by Julianne Hough in the 2016 performance, by Danielle Hope in the 2017 UK tour and by Skye Hunt in the 2017 version performance (alongside her co-star and singer, Nathan Parker who played Hunt's love interest). Appearance Sandy is a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a fair complexion. Throughout the majority of the movie, Sandy wears very feminine clothes, such as a skirt-and-sweater set that are always in pastel colors such as yellow, pink, etc. At the National Dance-Off, she is wearing a white dress and white high heels (and, though only seen briefly, white panties). However, at the end of the movie, Sandy undergoes a makeover to surprise Danny, so she appears wearing "female greaser" attire. Personality Sandy is very good-natured, speaks kindly to everyone, and is very soft. She was deemed "too pure" in contrast to the other Pink Ladies by Rizzo. While at Frenchy's slumber party, a puff from a cigarette and a sip of dessert wine - along with the sight of blood - made her sick. She is trusting, a bit naïve, and can be easily hurt. She finally gained confidence and changed her "pure" image, and adopted a fiercer, sexier appearance and attitude to be with Danny, who at the end of the school year had lettered in track, to soften his image for her. Synopsis During the summer of 1958, local boy Danny Zuko and vacationing Sandy Olsson meet at the beach and fall in love. When the summer comes to an end, Sandy, who is going back to Australia, frets that they may never see each other again, but Danny tells her that their love is "only the beginning." Afterward, the film moves to the start of the seniors' term at Rydell High School. After her parents decide to move to America, Sandy enrolls at Rydell and Frenchy befriends her. Oblivious to each other's presence at school, Danny and Sandy tell their respective groups the accounts of events during the pair's brief romance (Summer Nights). Upon learning Danny Zuko was Sandy's summertime sweetheart, Rizzo arranged for the two to reunite, but Danny was under pressure to maintain his bad-boy attitude in front of his buddies, upsetting Sandy. She runs away and cries. Later, Frenchy invites Sandy to a pajama party at her house, but Sandy fell ill from trying a cigarette and having a sip of imported dessert wine. To top it off, she got her ear pierced by Frenchy, saw the blood, and became sick and throws up. After the T-Birds crashed the party and left with Rizzo, Sandy reflected on her feelings for Danny (Hopelessly Devoted to You). Some time later, at the Frosty Palace, Danny tried to apologize: "It was me, but it wasn't me." She rebuffed him - she was with Tom Chisum, whom Sandy describes as "a simple person." Danny remarks: "Too bad his brains are in his biceps." Danny also denies jealousy, and says he can "run circles around those jerks." Sandy answers: "I'll believe that when I see it." Danny actually did that, finally choosing to become a runner. He saw Sandy with Tom, and picked up speed jumping the hurdles, but he overdid it and took a header when jumping over a hurdle. She came running to him to see if he was all right, showing she still cared for him. He half-heartedly gave her the `silent treatment', but she tricked him into talking, finally, and they decided to have another chance at being together. They attempted to go on a date at the Frosty Palace, but the Pink Ladies and T-Birds crashed it, with Rizzo and Kenickie having a fight. The school dance arrived, broadcasted live on television, and Danny and Sandy came together. During the dance, a perhaps drunk Sonny cut in, pulling Sandy away from Danny. Cha-Cha DiGregorio, who once dated Danny, took that as her cue, and performed together to Hand Jive. Sandy left, and Danny and Cha-Cha won the dance-off. Later, Danny tried to make it up to Sandy by taking her to a drive-in. She went to be with him and watch the movie, and Danny gives Sandy his ring. He asked her to go steady, she said yes, and declared that he truly respected her. Afterward, Danny tried to make out with Sandy, but she slammed the door on him, threw his ring in his face and ran off. Danny was heartbroken (Sandy Song), and believed the two of them belonged together. Sandy knew Rizzo looked down on her for being "too pure," but that didn't stop her from offering to help when it was rumored that Rizzo was "knocked up." Rizzo initially balked at the offer, stating that she could take care of herself, and anybody else that came her way. Saddened, Sandy was about to leave, when Rizzo called to her, and sincerely thanked her. The Thunder Road race arrived, Sandy watches from afar, and after Danny won, she concluded she still loved him, but came to believe her goody-two-shoes image didn't sit well in America (Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (reprise). She asks Frenchie to help her. Some time later, on the last day of school, the class celebrated their graduation at the carnival on the school grounds. Danny had become a jock, but was shocked when Sandy appeared, dressed in black - a leather jacket, tight satin pants, an off-the-shoulder top, red high heels, her hair teased, makeup, hoop earrings, and a cigarette in her hand. In song, the two admitted they loved each other and reunited (You're The One That I Want). The film ended with Danny and Sandy departing in the totally tricked-out Greased Lightning car together, which then took flight, resulting in the pair waving goodbye to their friends (We Go Together). 2 years later in 1961 (Grease 2), Sandy's cousin, Michael Carrington, arrives at Rydell as a British exchange student in his senior year. Gallery Wikia-Visualization-Main,grease.png sandy.jpg sandy s.jpg grease-lightning-allan-carr.jpg sandy prom 2.jpg Sandy Olsson.JPG Grease- You're the one that I want HQ lyrics-0 12814-7603.jpg Tumblr mflpukDuwz1qie9yyo1 500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rydell High Student Category:Pink Ladies Category:Cheerleaders Category:Female characters